Fioletowy i żółty
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Sean bienvenidos al primer #JyuIchiviembre #JyuIchivember #SuujimatsuLover/ Día 1: Y él espera que en un futuro existan más órdenes así


**Disclaimer: "Osomatsu-san"** (Mr. Osomatsu) es propiedad de **"Fujio Akatsuka"** y **estudio Pierrot.**

 **El siguiente escrito es para celebrar el primer #JyuIchiviembre, #JyuIchivember #SuujimatsuLover nwn (vamos anímense a participar y si alguien quiere los temas con gusto se los doy)**

 **Día 1:** Lap (Regazo)

 **Characters:** Jyushimatsu sirvienta (maid) x Don Ichimatsu

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico —o lo que encuentren/observen— decir para corregir.

* * *

 **A** catando órdenes

* * *

Esto es malo.

A ciencia cierta desconoce el motivo por el cual él don venga arribando a la mansión con un rostro de matar a quién sea que osé o cuente con el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino, su boca no deja de soltar maldiciones e improperios –o eso creé que son— aún no comprende del todo el italiano sin embargo, no es tan idiota como para no captar que aquellas palabras significan eso. Después de todo Don Ichimatsu se la pasa gritando en italiano solo cuando está jodidamente encabronado.

Para su mala fortuna y cuando eso sucede —como, ahora— él es el único miembro de la _famiglia_ en toda la mansión. Todos los demás huyen de la ira del don; alegando que él es el unico que puede apaciguar de alguna forma el colérico estado de humor de don Ichimatsu, líder de la mafia italiana.

 _«¿Por qué tan pronto?»_ se pregunta mentalmente.

Ni un día ha trascurrido desde la última vez y su cuerpo no se ha recuperado. Lo siente demasiado adolorido para poder aguantar otra "milagrosa" sección de apaciguamiento.

–¡Jyushimatsu!

Aquel esperado grito le saca de su ensoñación. De algún modo logra correr para acudir al llamado de su amo, después de todo ese es su trabajo como su ¿sirvienta? personal.

Siente que ni un minuto ha trascurrido y ya se encuentra en el despacho, frente a don Ichimatsu. Él conoce a la perfección expresión que ahora adorna su rostro, por ende no se atreve a levantar la mirada y ser inspeccionado fijamente por aquellas iris de tinte caderno.

Por auto reflejo sitúa ambas manos en su espalda, es para bajar rápidamente el cierre de su vestido y así quedar solo en ropa interior. Como al don, le gusta.

– _Aspetta, gattino._

–¿Eh?–vocifera, confundido. Curioso por aquello levanta un poco la mirada y observa una faceta que hasta el momento desconoce de don Ichimatsu.

–Don Ichi...

– _Basta sedersi lì._

Menciona repentinamente don Ichi al tiempo que señala el sofá. Sin rechistar acata de inmediato la orden dada y no sabe qué esperar.

 _«¿Esto, es nuevo?_ _»_

Una vez cumpliendo con lo que se le ha dicho, ve como él don camina hacia su dirección. Una vez hecho eso don Ichimatsu solo se acuesta y deposita su cabeza sobre su regazo, no si antes cubrir su rostro con su usual sombrero de pulcro blanco.

Los minutos pasan, el mutismo acompañado por lo desconocido no hace más que confundirlo, incomodarlo, provocando que su nerviosismo por cometer algún error se eleve a niveles estratosféricos.

No es que le moleste la nueva orden, al contrario su cuerpo se siente agradecido por ello sin embargo, si no le pregunta al don la razón de ello siente que todo de él va a explotar.

–Don...

Ni su nombre alcanzar a pronunciar puesto que se ve interrumpido por un suave ronquido, por inercia baja la mirada hacia él temido hombre que descansa en su regazo. Sorprendido por ello, toma el atrevimiento de retirar un poco aquel sombrero que mantiene oculto el rostro de don Ichi, al hacerlo se queda embelesado ante lo que sus pupilas presencian.

Con aquel sereno rostro y su acompasado respirar nadie le creería que aquel hombre es él temible, sádico y sanguinario líder de la mafia italiana.

Una boba sonrisa se posa en sus labios y su mano de vez en cuando acaricia o retira del rostro de don Ichimatsu uno que otro mechón que cubre sus facciones.

–Ojalá existan más órdenes así en el futuro.

Y tras eso solo sigue y disfruta un dulce y exclusivo momento que sólo él –hasta el momento– puede conocer de don Ichimatsu.


End file.
